


Little One

by lasihiutale



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-30 01:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: Connor walks you home and meets your daughter.





	Little One

The heavy rain pounded against the windows of the office and the lamp on your table flickered annoyingly, and they certainly didn’t help you to concentrate as you were about to finish your paperwork.

It was late. Everyone else but the guards had gone home by now but you just pushed on, trying to finish your long shift. You were tired, hungry and you knew your daughter was already waiting for you - she wouldn’t go to sleep without you reading her a bedtime story. You sighed - she had indeed gotten a stubborn nature and you had a clear clue where it had came from.

At the same time, you weren’t waiting for the end of your shift with utter joy - your car had broken down just yesterday and it was dark outside and somehow criminals liked to gather up to the alleyways near the station. Maybe they thought that the near alleyways would be the last place where the police would look for them, or maybe they were just stupid. But nevertheless, it was a risk going out there alone.

But as your phone ringed as a sign that it was your time to leave, you gathered your things and went to the check-out station by the office gate.

“Detective L/N, I didn’t know that you’re still here.” you suddenly heard the voice of your android friend say from the direction of the break room. You smiled tiredly and turned to look at Connor.

“I didn’t know you’re here either. And Connor, we’ve talked about this. Call me Y/N, we’re friends. Right?” you assured and when Connor nodded with a slight smile on his face, you had an idea which caused you to stare at Connor for a while.

“Is something wrong, Y/N?” he asked, while frowning at you slightly and you snapped out from your trance. You shook your head.

“No no, everything is fine. I just… um, it’s late and… my car broke down yesterday, as I told you earlier today… so could you - possibly, maybe - take me home? I- I don’t like going there in the dark all alone.” you muttered and carefully looked up at Connor. You didn’t like to ask favors from anyone, not even from Connor, to make them spend time with helping you with such things you could perfectly enough do yourself. Connor’s LED blinked yellow for a few moments before he nodded.

“I was wondering the same thing, that’s why I stopped you in the first place when I saw you being still here.” You frowned at his words in momentary disbelief before you finally realized he’s serious.

“Really? Thank you so much, Connor.” you smiled at him and his lips formed to a gentle smile in return.

—

As you were walking down your home street with the rain finally stopping, you had talked about all kinds of things, varying from work to the more deeper topics, like him being a deviant and still processing it.

“It feels like I’m falling from the black and white world to a world with… color. Like something inside me flew away the moment Markus convinced me to doubt my beliefs - and on that moment, I felt scared. I thought I had destroyed everything they had accomplished, that I had destroyed the chance of them being free.” his voice was filled with shame and his gaze had been staring forward for a few moments now. When silence fell upon you, he quickly turned to look at you. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

You smiled at him comfortingly. “You didn’t, don’t worry. But this is my house, so… thank you for taking me home”, you sighed, pondering if you should ask him to come in. As Connor smiled at you and turned to leave, you placed your hand on his shoulder, making him turn towards you once again. “And Connor, even though you gave Jericho in, you also were in an important part when saving them in the end. You broke into the _CyberLife Tower_ and freed _dozens_ of androids from there. You-”

“Mommy!” your daughter suddenly exclaimed as she ran towards you through the muddy yard in her brand new pajamas.

“Hey, what did I say about getting those all dirty?” you scolded her but took her to your arms anyway while smiling at her.

Connor looked at you two with a confused expression and you suddenly felt nervous.

“Ah… Connor, this is D/N, my daughter. D/N, be a good girl and say hi to Connor.” you advised her but she just buried her face into your neck. You looked at Connor whose confused expression had turned out to be a curious one.

“Hello, D/N. I’m Connor.” he quietly said and offered his hand to your daughter. She carefully peeked Connor from your neck and finally reached out to touch Connor’s hand. You smiled at the sight, before lifting your gaze up to meet Connor’s eyes.

“Connor, would you like to come inside for a moment? I- I could use some company after I put D/N to sleep.” you asked and Connor looked at you with surprise, but nodded after a moment.

“If you’d like company, I’d be happy to provide it.”

“Great, then let’s go. D/N surely wants to show you her dolls, wouldn’t you D/N?” you made a raspberry on D/N’s neck which caused her to giggle.

“Yeah!”

As Connor stepped into your home and immediately getting pulled to D/N’s room, he truly felt like he was welcomed to somewhere else than on Hank’s couch. He cared for the lieutenant, he was like a father to him, but you… you were someone Connor felt differently about. Like someone who maybe could make him feel loved in a special way. 

And maybe - just _maybe_ \- you felt the same way about Connor.


End file.
